


Two Moons and a Bumper

by fruityy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cars, F/F, I know nothing about cars, very minor lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityy/pseuds/fruityy
Summary: All Sooyoung wanted to do was have a normal day at her normal summer job doing normal things. And then a girl with cute eyes and pigtails barges into the shop and into her heart.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> The fits for Yves, Kim Lip, Olivia Hye, and Choerry are the KCON Cherry Bomb cover outfits <333
> 
> Did I write a one shot after I said that I would stop writing new things until I finished the epilogues I told myself to write like two months ago? Yes, what about it?
> 
> Shoutout to Car for giving me this wonderful prompt to write, I hope I did it justice :]

Sooyoung was laying down, head bobbing to the music playing through her headphones, feeling the sunlight hit her skin and the wind blow through the air. She could spend the rest of her life laying here relaxing and-

_ BANG _

Sooyoung was immediately taken straight out of her daydream at the sound of a tool hitting the hard ground. It was then that she remembered that she was at work, in the middle of a garage and not laying on the beach on a tropical island. The sunlight she was feeling happened to be the bright light above her and the wind was coming from a rotating fan to her left.

Usually, you couldn’t catch Ha Sooyoung doing work this dirty, especially for other people but instead of having a summer rotting away on the couch at home, she figured that getting a job was probably the better option. She went through a couple other jobs which only lasted a couple weeks at most before she found some sort of hidden talent in cars. She had always been around her dad when she was younger when he was fixing up his own cars but didn’t realize how much she had actually picked up from him. 

Being surrounded by so much noise, she figured that she wasn’t going to get a desperately needed nap in. Who told her it would be a good idea to stay up the entire night learning the choreography to Sunmi’s latest song? No one. She was walking towards the sandwich in the fridge that was calling her name when the front doors were thrown open haphazardly and in barged a girl, pigtails flying in the wind.

Sooyoung had half a mind to pretend that she didn’t see her and go to the break room to grab her lunch but the girl was looking around with panic and looked like she had just run over someone’s dog. Her eyes landed on Sooyoung who had no choice but to walk over and assist the girl. 

_ I’m sorry sandwich, I’ll be back for you soon. _ she thought as she made her way over.

“Hi, welcome, how can I help you today?” 

“OHTHANKGODYOU’REHEREIAMSOSCREWEDMYDADSGOINGTOKILLME-” the girl started spitting out. Sooyoung had to blink a couple times to comprehend what language the girl was speaking in before trying to figure out what she actually said. 

“I’m sorry but can you please slow down and start over? I couldn’t really understand you there.” Sooyoung said after motioning for the other girl to pause.

“I’m sorry but can you please help me and look at my car? It’s right outside and I don’t know what to do.” The red haired girl said, looking like she was about combust. 

Sooyoung followed the girl who practically sprinted out the door who led her to an old fashioned, but still extremely nice red convertible. Well, it would be really nice if it weren’t for the front bumper barely hanging onto the front for dear life. 

“So? Can you help me? Fix it I mean?” The girl looked at Sooyoung with a nervous smile and a hopeful smile.

“Why don’t you pull your car into the garage and I’ll take a closer look.” Sooyoung sighed, still thinking about her lunch. The girl nodded furiously before getting into her car and pulling into the garage where Sooyoung directed her to go. The girl gets out as Sooyoung begins to examine the car and goes to stand extremely close to her, practically breathing down her neck as she nervously looks at her car. 

“Umm, why don’t you have a seat? I’ll let you know how your car is after I look at the damage.” Sooyoung said, pulling up a chair. The girl nodded and sat down but Sooyoung could barely focus on looking at the car since the sound of the girl's leg vigorously bouncing up and down distracted her. Sooyoung looked around and saw a member of her crew coming back from her own lunch break and called out to her.

“Hey, Hyejoo! Can you get uh- I’m sorry what’s your name?” Sooyoung asked the girl. 

“Oh! I’m Jiwoo, sorry I should’ve said it earlier.” 

“It’s no problem, I’m Sooyoung, nice to meet you. Hyejoo, can you get Jiwoo a juice box please?” 

Hyejoo looked at Jiwoo and then at Sooyoung with a raised eyebrow and wondered why she was going to get a grown woman a juice box before finally going to grab one and handing it to the girl who thanked her. 

“Well, it looks like the only thing that really got damaged was the bumper, but it can easily be replaced with a new one. If you want-” Sooyoung stopped when she looked over at Jiwoo who was drinking her juice box looking at her with cute eyes.

“What?” Jiwoo asked

“Nothing. As I was saying, if you want we can order a new bumper and install it for you.”

“That would be great! How long is that going to take?” 

“This car is kind of rare nowadays so it’s not like we can get one as easily as other cars but it should take two weeks at most.” 

“ _ Two weeks?! _ ” The girl gasped. “My dad comes back in  _ one week _ ! Oh my gosh he’s going to kill me for this, this car is one of his favorite things and I managed to bust it less than a month after I got it! Is there any way you can speed up the process a little bit?  _ Please Sooyoung? _ ” The girl begged, using all her power to produce the best puppy dog look she could muster. 

Sooyoung nearly melted and almost told the girl that she would handcraft an entire new bumper for her today… but she knew there was no way she could do that. 

“I don’t think there’s any-” 

All of a sudden, the girl in front of her burst into tears and started wailing. Sooyoung panicked and looked around and saw how her other crew mates were just looking at her questioningly before going back to what they were doing. If she was being honest with herself, Sooyoung had no idea how to properly comfort someone, no matter how old they are. 

She looked around again at her crew to see if she could find someone to help her but she found Hyejoo working on the engine of a car with headphones blasting in ears, she spotted Yerim organizing all the nuts and bolts one by one, and she saw Jungeun shameless flirting with the girl who came in driving a blue charger. She considered her options and figured that if she called Hyejoo over, she would probably make this girl’s crying worse. If she called Yerim over, she would probably start crying with Jiwoo. She took a deep breath and called out to the best of the worst when the girl Jungeun was talking to stepped away.

“Hey Jungeun! Are you busy?!” She called while awkwardly patting Jiwoo’s shoulder to calm her down a little.

“Yes! Doing very important work here!” Jungeun called back, glaring at her. 

“You’re literally just standing there waiting for your crush to come back!” Sooyoung answered, rolling her eyes. Jungeun then walked to the engine of her car and pulled some random wire out and turned around to look at Sooyoung. 

“Actually I’m trying to fix… whatever this is!” She said while waving around the wire she just snatched for no reason. Sooyoung was sending death glares at the brunette who didn’t see them since her new friend returned. “Oh, Jinsol, you’re back! Bad news, this wire spontaneously popped out while you ran to the bathroom, that’s crazyyyy but don’t worry, just sit right there and I’ll fix it for you!” Jungeun said, dragging Jinsol to a nearby chair. 

Before Sooyoung could expose Jungeun, the girl in front of her sniffled and got her attention. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to cry. I’m just so worried. My dad’s going to kill me for this and I promised him I would take care of it.” Jiwoo said, wiping the snot from her nose. Sooyoung shouldn’t find this cute. But she does. 

“Listen just wait here, okay? Let me figure something out really quick.” she said while motioning for Jiwoo to sit down again before dashing off to the back to look for something that could possibly help her. 

Sooyoung has no idea why she thought running through the aisles would help her since they were just filled with tires, nuts, bolts, and air fresheners. She ran through each section twice before giving up and making her way to the front. As she passed through the lobby of the store again, she looked out the big windows to see what she thought was a miracle. 

There was a small display car sitting outside by the sign of the auto shop, with the logo proudly painted on the side of it. No one ever drove the car anywhere and it just sat there for advertisement purposes only which only fueled the idea forming in Sooyoung’s head. She ran out to examine the small car and although it was a totally different car from the one Jiwoo has, it still had a pretty similar bumper. A lightbulb flashed in her head before running back inside. 

She grabbed the nearest tape measure and measured the dimensions of Jiwoo’s car and wrote them down before running back outside and doing the same with the display car. She found that the display car was a little bigger than what Jiwoo’s was. However, she knew that she could work with that and wasted no time in running back in and grabbing the tools she needed. 

Jiwoo simply watched, her juice box had been finished a long time ago, as the mechanic in front of her ran in and out of the shop, seemingly on a mission. After many trips back and forth, she finally spotted Sooyoung trying to drag a huge piece of metal into the shop. She immediately got up and helped the older girl carry it back to her car. They set it down gently and Sooyoung stood there looking extremely proud of herself with her hands on her hips. 

“So… What is this?” Jiwoo asked, staring at the giant piece of metal at her feet. 

“This, my dear Jiwoo, is the answer to all our problems and it was so graciously delivered straight to us by the hands of God himself.” 

Jiwoo could only look at her incredulously. 

“Okay maybe not  _ all _ of them but definitely this one! And maybe I just stole off the front display car but the way I spotted it on the edge of giving up was pretty Godsend. I just have to modify it a bit for your car and it’ll work! Maybe. Hopefully. Honestly I don’t know but who cares, I already ripped it off the car anyway.” Sooyoung said, her confidence slowly fading away as Jiwoo continued to stare at her questioningly.

“I appreciate this a lot but you didn’t have to vandalize your own job’s property to do this.” Jiwoo said laughing. 

“That would have been nice to know  _ before _ I did it. But don’t worry, it’ll work out, trust me.” Both of them weren’t sure if Sooyoung was trying to convince Jiwoo or herself. Sooyoung gave Jiwoo one last reassuring pat on the shoulder before calling Hyejoo over to help her bring the bumper to the welding station. 

-

It took Sooyoung nearly two and half hours of careful welding and cutting to finally get the bumper to the correct shape and size. She excitedly returned to where Jiwoo was sitting but didn’t find her there. She looked around and couldn’t spot the smaller girl. She couldn’t have gone far, her car was still here after all. Just as she was about to ask around to see if anyone had seen her, the front door was kicked open again and Jiwoo walked in with various bags of fast food in her arms. She set the food down on the table next to her chair and turned to Sooyoung.

“Oh hey! Are you finished? I’m sorry I left, I figured you haven’t eaten anything yet since I’ve been taking up all your time so I got you this!” Jiwoo said, handing over a bag filled with food that made Sooyoung’s mouth instantly water. She would have hugged the girl right then and there if she wasn’t covered in oil and sweat. She thanked Jiwoo gratefully before setting her food down and waving the girl back to her car. 

“So I think i managed to get everything right. It’s not the exact shape of the original bumper since it was busted and I couldn’t tell what it looked like before the accident but the size of it should be close enough to where there shouldn’t be a noticeable difference.” Sooyoung explained to the girl while stuffing her mouth with fries. Jiwoo simply nodded and sat back to keep watching Sooyoung work. 

Hyejoo had already left and Sooyoung was about to call Jungeun over to help her when she spotted the girl  _ still _ talking to the girl who had come in almost three hours ago. 

_ God there’s no way that girl still wants to be here. Let her leave, Jungeun, what the hell? _ Sooyoung thought. She was about to yell for Jungeun when she saw that the girl (she remembers her name being Jinsol?) was actually having a good time talking to Jungeun, seemingly unaware of how long she’s been here. 

Sooyoung sighed and had no choice but to call Yerim over to help her put the new bumper on. The younger girl happily skipped over and helped Sooyoung remove the broken bumper and set it aside before preparing to put on the new one. Yerim usually doesn’t directly work on the inside mechanics of the cars, she prefers working on the outsides of them such as the paint, designs and outer accessories. 

“So how did this happen?” Yerim asked while helping line up the new bumper to the car. Jiwoo stopped eating her fries and started to nervously fumble with her food and hands.

“Umm well, I was driving down the road last night and I thought the moon looked especially big and bright but then I saw  _ another _ , smaller but still nice moon behind it!” 

Sooyoung and Yerim just looked at each other confused before looking back at Jiwoo. 

“Uh huh… What happened after that?” Yerim asked cautiously. 

“Well. I realized after a lot of staring that the first really big moon was really just a decorative prop on top of a really tall building as some sort of advertisement and the smaller moon in the background was the real one. But by the time I comprehended that, I accidentally drifted too far right into the barricade! But don’t worry, no one got hurt, it was just the bumper. It was dark so I thought I could maybe hide it and paint over it the next morning but I was on my way to getting paint when it started falling off!! I came to the nearest auto shop which happened to be this one.” Jiwoo finished while giving an embarrassed smile at the two girls in front of her who just stared at her with an empty look on their faces, mouths hanging open. 

“Umm so you… Thought there were two moons in the sky and got distracted and crashed your car into a barricade?” Sooyoung tried to make it make sense. 

“Well when you say it like that I sound kinda crazy. It was a ‘you had to be there’ kind of situation.” Jiwoo huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Right… I can take it from here, Yerim, thanks.” Sooyoung said as the bumper was now correctly aligned. 

“Okay, I’m going to go now.” Yerim said but not before whispering a “crazy” under her breath. 

“Okay, the bumper is in place and in my own humble opinion, I think it looks way better than the original one.” Sooyoung said, grinning at her handiwork. Jiwoo stood up and nodded and threw her arms around Sooyoung’s neck, not caring if she was getting grease and sweat all over her clothes. 

“Thank you so much, Sooyoung. It looks perfect, I just hope my dad agrees or just doesn’t notice.” Jiwoo said laughing into Sooyoung’s ears. 

“It’s no problem, honestly I really don’t care for the cars that come in, it’s usually just the typical oil change or tire pressure check but i have to say that this one was pretty fun. I have you to thank for that.” Sooyoung said while laughing back.

Jiwoo let go while giggling and picking up all of her food trash. “I’m going to go throw all of these away and then I’ll get out of your hair.” Sooyoung nodded but something felt off to her. For some reason she was disappointed that Jiwoo was leaving? She had no idea why though, it was extremely strange to get to a client that just came in a few hours ago. Some may disagree though, especially Jungeun who finally let Jinsol leave after keeping her here for an unnecessary amount of hours. 

Was Sooyoung really going to take a page out of Jungeun’s book though? Before she knew it, she lifted up the hood of Jiwoo’s car and quickly picked a wire she knew was easily replaced and yanked it out just before Jiwoo returned. 

“I took another juice box if that’s okay.” 

“Of course, they’re for the clients. But I have some bad news. I was doing a general check on the car and it seems like your horn wire may have snapped in the accident. It could be suuuuper dangerous if you drive without it. I’ll fix it for you!” Sooyoung said, already scrambling to get a new wire as if she didn’t just snap the last one. 

“Oh wow! It’s great that you caught that then, thank you so much!” Jiwoo said grinning. Sooyoung swears her heartbeat increased by twice as much right then. 

Sooyoung returned 5 minutes later and replaced the wire easily but as she was just about to close the hood again, she “coincidentally” found that Jiwoo’s battery cable was also loose. Jiwoo had no idea that Sooyoung actually loosened it herself in the process of replacing the first wire. This process went on twice more until Sooyoung actually ran out of wires she could replace. By the end, she swears Jiwoo’s car came in with more new parts than the old ones. 

“Well! That should be it! Your car should be running as smooth as ever and looking like it too!” Sooyoung cringed at what she just did and said but figured it was worth it when Jiwoo beamed the biggest smile she has ever seen and she got another hug.

“You’re amazing! I can’t believe you fixed everything that was wrong with it!” 

“It was no problem, just doing my job.” Sooyoung hopes Jiwoo can’t hear her heartbeat. When they let go of each other, she saw Jiwoo’s smile drop slowly but surely.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“I just realized how many things you just replaced and fixed. It’s going to cost so much, I don’t think I can afford it. I don’t know much about cars but I know my dad spent most of his time working on cars so he could avoid taking them to auto shops and paying so much.” Jiwoo said in the saddest voice Sooyoung has heard today. 

Well... How about this, I will give you a huge discount if you give me your phone number.” Sooyoung cannot believe the words that just came out of her mouth and apparently neither can Jiwoo since she just stood there staring at Sooyoung, mouth agape. She was about to take back what she said when Jiwoo grinned again.

“You would really do that for me?! Of course, here take my phone!” Jiwoo said while shoving her phone into Sooyoung’s hands. They exchanged numbers before Sooyoung walked Jiwoo up to the front counter where the girl working there looked up and smiled. 

“Hey Sooyoung, you’re still here? I thought everyone in your crew got off an hour ago.” 

“Hi Haseul! And yeah, but I got caught up in something don’t worry about it.” Sooyoung said, trying to reassure Jiwoo who was currently giving her a guilty smile. “Jiwoo here needs to check out by the way, she came in for a simple oil change.” Haseul looked at Sooyoung confused before slowly nodding her head and giving Jiwoo her receipt. She could have sworn she saw Sooyoung drag a piece of metal the size of a lamppost through the doors a couple hours ago.

“Thank you again, I don’t think I could ever repay you for this.” Jiwoo said, extremely grateful.

“Don’t worry about it, it was my pleasure. Just pay attention to the roads next time instead of trying to find new celestial bodies in the sky, yeah?” Sooyoung joked which earned her a solid smack on the shoulder from Jiwoo. 

Sooyoung walked Jiwoo back to her car and promised to text the other girl when she got home. Jiwoo said bye and got on her tiptoes to kiss Sooyoung on the cheek before getting in her car and driving home. Sooyoung blushed as she watched the car drive off into the distance and she swears no other job or day is going to beat this one.

-

The next day, Sooyoung came into work in the afternoon and was going to put her lunch in the fridge when Jungeun was already in the break room from her morning shift, staring at her phone and smiling wide. 

“Don’t tell me you’re texting that girl you met yesterday.” Sooyoung said, rolling her eyes. 

“So what if I am? She’s cute, smart, funny, and drives a hot car. You’re just mad you didn’t score like I did with whatever girl came in yesterday.” Jungeun retorted. 

“And how do you know I didn’t?! I’ll have you know I got her number AND she kissed me on the cheek before she left.” Sooyoung said while opening the fridge. She noticed that her lunch from the day before was still in there untouched since Jiwoo bought her lunch yesterday. 

“Woooooow she kissed you on the cheek. How very sixth grade of you.” Jungeun laughed. 

“I enjoyed it nevertheless. Why are you in here if you aren’t eating anyway?” 

“Ugh I was only supposed to work the morning but Yerim called out today. Something about questioning the true existence of the moon? I don’t know, she said to not ask so I didn’t. I’m working until the late afternoon now though and I didn’t pack any lunch. I’ll just buy some later.” Jungeun said, sighing at the weirdness of their coworker and how she was the one who got roped into work another shift when all she wanted to do was go hangout with Jinsol. 

Sooyoung considered her options. 

  1. Let Jungeun sit there and wallow about now having food
  2. Let Jungeun deal with her own problem and buy her own lunch
  3. Get back at Jungeun for making fun of her every second of the day AND for not helping her yesterday every time she called for her. 



Now Sooyoung was not mean enough for option 1 and not nice enough for option 2. Option 3 it is. She grabbed her lunch that was supposed to be for yesterday from the fridge and set it in front of Jungeun who looked at her in surprise. 

“Isn’t this yours?” 

“Yeah but I have two today on accident. You can have this one, trust me it’s okay.” Sooyoung said, putting on her most innocent smile. 

“Really? Thanks, Sooyoung! You’re a real lifesaver!” Jungeun said, beginning to dig into the contents of the bag. 

“No problem, hope you enjoy it!” Sooyoung said, laughing on the way out at how much Jungeun seemed to be enjoying eating day old tuna. She HAS to text Jiwoo about this later.


	2. Oops Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wouldn't write a second chapter but a few of you asked so here you go. BUT THIS IS IT!! NO MORE CHAPTERS I SWEAR!! ily guys :]

Sooyoung walked out of the auto shop with a huge smile on her face, practically skipping to her car. Nothing is going to ruin her evening, absolutely noth-

“HEY POOYOUNG! You’re looking real happy today!” Jungeun yelled while perched on top of a car. 

“Shut up Jungeun, don’t you have something better to do than watching me all day?” Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“For your information, I have better things to look at, thank you. You just happened to walk into my field of vision so really this is your fault.” 

The front door of the shop opened again and out walked a familiar girl with her arms full of juice boxes and chips. 

“Hey Jungeun, I took a couple more snacks if that’s okay, Haseul said I could. Oh hey! Sooyoung, right? I’ve heard a lot about you, nice to meet you! I’m Jinsol!” The girl called Jinsol tried to extend her hand out to Sooyoung for her to shake but ended up dropping a couple bags of her snacks on the ground instead. “Oops.”

“Hey Jinsol, nice to meet you too. Is your car giving you a lot of trouble? I knew Jungeun was bad at her job but not this bad.” Sooyoung said while helping Jinsol pick up her food.

“HEY! I AM NOT BAD AT MY JOB!” Jungeun yelled, not moving from her spot.

“If you ever actually need someone to check your car, you can ask me, I’m one of the most efficient here and will get you in and out as fast as possible, unlike _some_ people” Sooyoung said, ignoring Jungeun. 

“Thanks! I’m actually here today to just pick Jungie up but next time I need something, I’ll look for you!” Jinsol laughed. 

"Reporting live from Poop Face's business, she has a DATE tonight and wants to get home and look like an actual human being before seeing the love of her life!" Jungeun yelled.

Sooyoung bid Jinsol goodbye and gave Jungeun the middle finger before getting into her car and driving home. 

-

After two weeks of overlapping schedules and headaches, Sooyoung is finally going on a date with Jiwoo and she couldn’t be more excited. Normally, Sooyoung would prefer to pick her date up and play as many chivalry cards as she could but Jiwoo insisted that she would be the one to pick her up to pay her back for everything she’s done already. It was 4:30pm when Sooyoung got home. Perfect, she had two and half hours to get ready before Jiwoo came to pick her up. 

After showering her work day away and ripping apart her entire closet looking for a suitable outfit, Sooyoung was finally ready at 6:30 so now all she had to do was patiently wait for her date to show up. She turned on the TV to watch a rerun of some show that was on but it could barely stop her from checking her phone every 2 minutes waiting for it to be 7. 

Eventually, the clock hit 7 and Sooyoung started to get more excited. Then the clock hit 7:15… then 7:30… then 7:45 and as time went on, the more deflated Sooyoung started to feel. She decided to call Jiwoo to make sure the girl was alright or if she had gotten the date and time wrong but her phone calls weren’t being picked up after she had tried twice. 

Not sure if she should be feeling angry or worried that she got stood up, Sooyoung decided to go wipe all her makeup off and wallow in her bed for the rest of the night. Just as she got to the bathroom, her phone started ringing and she was going to ignore it if it didn’t keep ringing over and over again. Annoyed at the ringing sound, she stomped over to her phone and swiped the answer button before she could even read the caller ID.

“Hello?! What do you want? Stop calling me!”

“SOOYOUNG?! I’M SO SORRY I MEANT TO CALL YOU EARLIER BUT I THOUGHT I COULD FIX IT, PLEASE DON’T BE MAD” Sooyoung heard a familiar voice screeching at her so loudly, she slightly pulled the phone away from her ears for a second. 

“Jiwoo? Calm down please just tell me what happened, what’s wrong?” 

“I was on my way to pick you up and as I was driving along, eyes on the road this time, I got a random flat tire! I thought I could quickly fix it and it wouldn’t be a problem but after trying for almost 40 minutes now, I realized that I don’t even know how.” Jiwoo finished out of breath.

“Are you okay? Where are you? I’m going to come help you.” Sooyoung said as she felt her worry about her being stood up fade away and the worry for Jiwoo’s safety set in.

“I’m completely fine, I’m in front of the ice cream shop on the main street.” Jiwoo sighed into the phone.

“Okay, don’t move, I’ll get there as quickly as I can.” Sooyoung said, hanging up on Jiwoo and dialing another number before running out the door with her keys in hand. 

-

Jiwoo hadn’t even been waiting for 20 full minutes before a car came to a screeching halt in front of her. Sooyoung leaped out of her car to look at the damage of the car and Jiwoo. 

“Sooyoung! I’m so sorry, I should have let you know earlier but I didn’t expect this to take so long and I thought I could do it but I don’t even know how to fit this screwdriver into the tire!” Jiwoo said, starting to tear up. 

“Hey it’s okay, don’t worry I’m not mad and it’s just a tire- wait did you say screwdriver?” Sooyoung tried to calm Jiwoo down by pulling her into a hug but it was then that she saw that Jiwoo was indeed holding a screwdriver in her hand. 

“Yeah, I can’t figure out how to unscrew the things from the tire though.” 

Sooyoung cringed and slowly grabbed the screwdriver out of Jiwoo’s hand and put it elsewhere. 

“You need a lug wrench honey, not a screwdriver. Do you have one of those?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I just found that screwdriver in the glove compartment and thought it was important.” Jiwoo shrugged. 

Before Sooyoung could even begin to explain how wrong that idea is, a loud horn sounded and a familiar tow truck came into view. It stopped right in front of them and Sooyoung watched in annoyance as Jungeun, and apparently Jinsol, hopped out of the truck and skipped over to the other two girls. 

“Hey lovebirds, what goes on?” Jungeun grinned.

“You’re like 10 minutes late.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“You’re lucky I even came at all, we were in the middle of something very important, right Soulie?” Jungeun said, wrapping an arm around Jinsol who nodded.

“We were building a lego cat in our blanket fort.” 

Sooyoung was about to gag and mock them for being extremely lame when a high pitched “AWWWWWWW” came from the girl standing to her right. 

“Sooyoungie! Why would you interrupt their date for this?! I could have done this by myself!” Jiwoo whined. 

“We need to get your car back to the shop since it would be easier to change the tire out there instead of here because your car doesn’t even have a spare. Jungeun lives closer to the shop so I asked her to bring the tow truck here. Which in hindsight probably wasted us more time considering how long it took her to get here.” Sooyoung glared at Jungeun who stuck her tongue out at her. 

Eventually they got Jiwoo’s car attached to the truck and travelled to the shop with Jiwoo riding with Sooyoung in her car following Jungeun and Jinsol. When they got there, Sooyoung went to go give Jiwoo a juice box before her and Jungeun worked as quickly as possible to change the tire but not without the both of them taking every chance to bully each other. 

“At least she didn’t try to hammer the tire off” Jungeun snickered. 

“That would have been another level of shock I would have experienced. Hand me the lug wrench.”

Jiwoo finished her juice box before Sooyoung and Jungeun finished changing the tire on her car so she simply sat next to Jinsol waiting before the older girl spoke up.

“Want another one?” 

“What?” 

“A juice box! I know where they keep them plus a lot of cool snacks. Wanna raid their stash?” Jinsol said with a mischievous look in her eyes. 

“Are we allowed to? Doesn’t that cost them money?” 

“They said it’s free for clients and you are a client right now so… Let’s go!” Jinsol said as she pulled Jiwoo up and dragged her to the break room. Jinsol was not lying when she said that they had a lot of snack options. The cabinets were stocked full of different kinds of cookies, chips, crackers and juices and felt as though they just stepped into every little kid's dream pantry. In the middle of scanning all the food, the door swung open and in walked someone that Jiwoo didn’t know but Jinsol recognized. 

“What the? Why are you guys in here?” 

“Hi Haseul! Uhh just checking out your guys’ snack options?” Jinsol said, hiding her handful of cookies behind her back. 

“Yeah honestly take whatever you want, I really don’t care.” Haseul laughed before going to the fridge to get a water bottle and leaving. As she walked out, another person happened to walk in. 

“HEY!! IT’S YOU!!” The newcomer exclaimed while looking excitedly at Jiwoo. Jiwoo looked at Jinsol confused while the other just shrugged and went back to her own snack raid.

“Umm hi? Do I know you?” Jiwoo asked.

“Not really I guess but I’m Yerim, you can call me Choerry, I helped Sooyoung put your new bumper on last time! You’re the two moons girl!” At that sentence, Jiwoo’s face turned red with embarrassment while Jinsol just looked at her confused again. 

“Oh yeah, I remember you now! Thanks for helping by the way.” 

“No problem, just doing my job. I did want to talk to you about something though.”

“Really? What is it?” Jiwoo asked, pulling out a chair. 

“Well as it turns out, there definitely aren't two moons, sorry to burst your bubble about that, but apparently the moon landing was faked!” Choerry explained while sitting down across Jiwoo. 

“No way! That would explain a couple things but I'm intrigued, tell me more!” Jiwoo said, leaning in. Jinsol swears the conversation could not get any weirder. 

“Yeah!! And apparently some people believe that the moon is actually made out of CHEESE!”

“CHEESE?!”

“CHEESE!!”

And there it is. Jinsol witnessed with her own eyes the moment of these women lost their minds. After some time arguing about the real existence of the moon, Jinsol finally had enough and dragged Jiwoo back out to the garage where Sooyoung and Jungeun were finishing on the tire. 

“Well here you go, Miss. Jiwoo. I hope you find my service as fast and efficient as _some people’s_ ” Jungeun said, glaring at Sooyoung who rolled her eyes. 

“Stop rolling your eyes, Pooyoung, they’ll get stuck that way.” Jungeun said, wiping her hands.

“It would be better than looking at you.” Sooyoung said, snatching the rag from Jungeun and doing the same. 

“Hilarious. But if you’ll excuse us, you did kind of interrupt us doing something important so we’re leaving now, bye poop face, bye Jiwoo!” Jungeun said, dragging Jinsol with her who waved at the both of them politely before following Jungeun back outside. 

“So, we may have missed our dinner reservation but we still have time to go to other places if you’re down.” Sooyoung said. 

“Yes! I’m so sorry about this by the way, I’m a much better driver than it looks, I just have the worst luck” 

“Don’t worry about it, I find it amusing honestly. Just let me know earlier next time, yeah? And maybe get a real toolbox to keep in your car. Come on, let’s take my car, yours will be safe here while we’re gone.” Sooyoung said, leading Jiwoo out the door to her own car. 

-

Less than an hour later, Sooyoung and Jiwoo were handed roller skates from a cute pink haired girl working at the counter and were about to step onto the rink when suddenly Jiwoo tightened her hold on Sooyoung’s arm and looked at her with a worried expression. 

“What’s wrong? Do you not want to go? We can go somewhere else if you want.” 

“No it’s okay, I’m just scared because I’m not really that coordinated and this looks hard.” 

“It’s not that hard! I promise, come on I’ll help you!” 

Jiwoo was going to refuse but something about the reassuring smile Sooyoung was telling her that it was going to be okay and she should just take a chance on possibly breaking her tailbone. 

-

After two hours of using every excuse possible to hold each other and falling on their butts only a handful of times, the rink announced that it was about to close and they had to leave. Internally Jiwoo was glad since she was getting tired of getting overlapped by literal children the entire time. They ran into the pink haired girl again while returning their skates. 

“You guys are a cute couple.” 

“Oh no no no we aren’t a couple yet, or at all I mean, this is only our first date.” Sooyoung fumbled. This made Jiwoo look embarrassed while the girl at the counter just giggled.

“I’m sorry for assuming then. I hope things work out for you two!” 

“Thank you… Vivi” Jiwoo said while reading the girls name tag. The girl simply nodded and started to clean their skates and the counter when Sooyoung spoke up again. 

“Say Vivi, are you single?” 

“What?”

“ _What?_ ” Vivi and Jiwoo asked at the same time.

“NO! No, not for me oh God, no. I’m asking for a friend, an actual friend! She works at a front desk counter just like you! I think you two would really hit it off!” Sooyoung tried to save. 

“You think I would work well with your friend just because we both work at a front desk…?” Vivi asked, confused. 

“I mean when you say it like that it sounds dumb. But I’m sure you guys will find other things to talk about too! I’ll be in touch.” Sooyoung said. She and Jiwoo then said their goodbyes to Vivi and let her continue to do her job before leaving. 

They decided to get ice cream before going back to get Jiwoo’s car and went to the same shop that Sooyoung had found Jiwoo outside of. 

“Are you serious? You really like that flavor?” Sooyoung said, looking at Jiwoo’s cup in disgust.

“What?! What’s wrong with mint chocolate? It’s so good!” Jiwoo said, offering Sooyoung a spoon which she shooed away. 

“Absolutely not. If I wanted to taste something minty in my mouth I would just go brush my teeth or gargle some mouthwash. I eat ice cream to enjoy it, thank you.” Sooyoung said, scooping her own pistachio ice cream into her mouth. 

After arguing about the superior ice cream flavors, they headed back back to the shop. The little devil on Sooyoung’s shoulder told her to slash one of Jiwoo’s tires to keep her from leaving but the sensible part of her knew that that was probably a bad idea. 

“I wonder if we’re ever going to meet up without me needing some kind of mechanical assistance.” Jiwoo laughed while leaning on her car.

“Maybe one day. But until then I’ll always be here for you.” Sooyoung said, standing in front of her. 

“Well I appreciate that a lot, thank you again. One day I will understand how cars work.” 

“If you do then what purpose do you have keeping me around then?!” Sooyoung joked.

“Once I figure it out, I’ll let you know.” Jiwoo laughed when she saw the offended look on Sooyoung’s face. “I’m kidding! I keep you around because you always find a way to make me feel better whenever I need you and always make sure I’m safe and happy which I’m grateful for. You have made me happier in such a short amount of time than others I have known for years.” Jiwoo smiled at Sooyoung’s blush. 

“Well I would do anything to keep you safe and happy.” Sooyoung said, grabbing one of Jiwoo’s hands to hold in hers. 

“And I will be, as long as you’re around.” Jiwoo grinned even wider. 

Sooyoung’s brain malfunctioned and couldn’t even formulate an actual sentence so she figured it would be better to show Jiwoo how she felt by leaning in and kissing her. Trapped between her car and Sooyoung’s arms, Jiwoo returned the kiss and tried to let Sooyoung know how grateful she was for her. 

Only separating when they needed air, Sooyoung helped Jiwoo get into her car and watched her drive off. She cringed and laughed as Jiwoo ran over a very obvious curb and said “oopsie!” before continuing to drive off. Sooyoung got into her car extremely giddy at how well her night went even though it didn’t go exactly as planned. As she drove home, she went by the building with the large moon prop on top of it and figured that that was moon Jiwoo was referring to the first time they met. She only laughed and thanked the moon for all it has done for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello follow me on twitter, let's be besties <3 ily bye

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter if you want! I'll follow you back and I'd love to be your friend!! 
> 
> twt: @fruitysoull
> 
> Have a great day/night!! See you next time <3


End file.
